The pink haired anbu
by Makinnasty1
Summary: After Sakura's parents died everyone was to busy to comfort Sakura. But after 2 years everyone sees eachother again but one person seem to have changed a lot. Pairings: narusaku sasusaku shikaino slight naruhina slight kibahina slight nejiten. It's also adventure too.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The pink haired anbu**

A/N: this little story is something I would like to see sakura as. Instead of some weak ass girl who cries a lot. But enough about my problems with the character lets begin.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto kishimoto does.

"I'm getting very worried about sakura." A blonde busty woman whose name is Tsunade worries.

"I agree she's...emotionless." A guy with silver hair agrees whose name is Kakashi.

Tsunade sighs then begins to speak again.

"Send in Cat,Hinata,Kiba,Shikamaru, Neji, Lee, Ino, Tenten, Shino, Choji, and Sai.

In less then 10 minutes everyone is in the hokage's office. (Just so you know everyone's in anbu.)

"I called you guys here to give you this dangerous mission. You will go to the sound village and assinate a man named Kinji Anura but be careful he's capable of a lot of things."

Tsunade stops for a moment to let it all soak in.

"This mission has to be a complete success with that being said any questions or concerns."

"I have one why are a lot of us going just to kill one man? A bear mask man asked.

Good question i cant really tell you the answer to that question but trust me you'll need all the help you can get. Any other questions... Ok cat will be your captain and Kakashi will be your co-captain you will listen to your captain. I know you all haven't seen eachother since the war but who cares just complete the damn mission, mission starts at midnight dismiss.

Tsunade dismisses everyone and sits back in her chair and start drinking some sake.

"I hope her friends can snap her back to her usual self." Tsunade last thoughts were before Shizune came in with more paper work.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sakura packed everything she needs and sits on her bed glaring at a picture of team 7 back in the ole days.

She picks up the picture and throws it in the closets shattering the glass.

Sakura's parents were killed by a couple of thugs. After that day Sakura was never the same.

She went over to all her friends house for some comfort but they were all training and didn't want to be disturbed.

When she needed some comfort Naruto decided to leave the village and travel.

Sakura took off her cloak with a her hood and the mask which was a cat.

Sakura grew over the years her cotton candy hair was now to her butt, she now had curves that couldn't be beat not even by Ino, she was more "chested".

But the thing that use to stand out more then her hair was her beautiful emerald orbs they use to shine in the moonlight every time she the sky was dark and the moon was the only source of light. But now her eyes were dull and had no shine not even a glint of light in those green emotionless eyes.

She sighs and starts thinking to her self about the mission. 'Working with those idiots but an interesting mission indeed.'

She takes a quick shower and starts to meditate to get her energy up.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With the others

Everyone decides to remove their mask and hangout like old times the girls go to one place and the guys go to another

The girls

"Wow all of us in anbu this is great!" Ino shout ethusically.

"It was no surprise were the best in the village." Tenten grins from ear to ear but then frowns.

"What's wrong Tenten-San?" Hinata says in a quiet tone.

"Yeah Tenten it's girls night out no frowns tonight." Ino eyes Tenten wondering what's up as well.

"What's a girl night out without Sakura." Tenten whisper although the other girls heard her.

Hinata and Ino looks at each other sad. "Your right Tenten I miss her too." Ino admits.

"M-maybe we should go visit her." Hinata suggest.

"No use I tried she's either not home or not answering." Tenten tells the girls

The girls sigh simultaneously and begin leaving to get ready for the mission.

The boys

They ended up walking around until they got hungry. They found their selves in front of Ichiraku ramen.

They look at each other and shrug and walk into the shop and order some ramen.

They ate in silence until someone broke it.

"Anbu huh?" Kiba asked trying to break the silence.

Everyone nods their head then Neji speaks up.

"Wow Shikamaru never thought you'll join the anbu would think it's to troublesome."

"My old man wouldn't leave me alone about it but here I am." He shrugs and continue eating then talks again.

"But who is this "cat" anbu." Everyone thinks about it for awhile.

"The top anbu in years no one knows if their a he or she." Sai tells them

"It's obviously a guy no girl is that good." Kiba says smirking.

"Well maybe we'll find out soon." Shino say with a straight face.

"Kiba how did you make it In the anbu any way your an idiot." Sai says still fake smiling.

Kiba's face turns very red from anger or embarrassment and mumbles a few curse words.

Everyone laughs well except for Neji and shino who just smirks.

"Your youthfulness can't be beat Kiba-kun!" Lee added in trying to cheer his friend up.

Everyone stops laughing and smirking for a minute to look confusingly at lee then burst back in laugher this time Kiba joins in.

After all that laughing and enjoying themselves they decide to go home and pack and take a quick nap.

Xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

At the front gate

Sakura decides to be the last one to get there so they can talk about dumb stuff.

Sakura walks up to them and they instantly quiet down. She nods their way and walks up to Tsunade.

Everyone waits to hear the anbu captain talk hoping they would know who it was. Even Neji and Shino wanted to know who it was.

Sakura looks tsunade in the eyes to ask her question.

Tsunade answers out loud. "You'll be gone for at least 2 months and don't attract attention to yourselves."

Everyone wonders the same thing while Kiba says it aloud.

"How the hell did the hokage know what she asked without saying it?" Everyone just shrugs and runs it off their shoulders.

With that being said they immediately rushed into the woods.

They were traveling for at least a few hours until sakura stopped.

She held her hand up for them to stop.

"Why are we stoping?" Kiba ask until he smelt a familiar scent following them.

"Orders?" Kakashi asks reluctantly

"We wait for our guess to come we'll set up camp I'm pretty sure you'll want to see our guest again." Her voice was nothing like it use to be instead it was cold ice cold not one hint of emotion slipped out of her.

Everyone shivered at the tone of her voice and her dark aura.

With one flick of her wrist some trees seemed to have disappeared from their sights.

"We'll set camp here our guest should be here in 10 minutes." She sits down and starts meditating.

"Well he or she give me the creeps. Choji says. Everyone nods in agreement.

After about 8 minutes Sakura continues to meditate without moving an inch.

Neji and Hinata goes on patrol while the others eat their fish Tenten caught for them. After seeing that it was all clear Neji and Hinata joins their friends.

In a flash a blonde haired guy appears out of no where and swings his Kunai at Sakura. But Sakura foreseen the attack the blonde was trying to do. She counter we her own sword changing her position and making his retort.

He lands on the ground beside a guy with black duck butt hair that's black with a sharigan also shocked.(A/n hehe duck butt hair.)

"Naruto Sasuke?!" Ino shouts confused at why their here.

Naruto turns his head over to the group who toke out their weapons and formed their jutsu.

"N-naruto-kun." Hinata whispers.

"Hehe long time no see." Naruto rubs the back of his head with his hand grinning at seeing his friends.

Everyone lowered their weapons and smiled or smirk, in lee's case cried.

Sakura stood up and walked away saying she'll be on patrol.

Naruto and Sasuke scans the crowd of friends looking for someone.

"It's great to see you guys but where is Sakura-chan?" By the looks on their faces Naruto was scared to hear what they had to say.

"She didn't die did she?!" Naruto shouts and ask at the same time.

"Well that's to be expected since she's the weakest of us all." Sasuke says earning him a couple of death glares.

Everyone ignores Sasuke's little comment about sakura and Ino speaks up.

"Well Naruto we haven't seen her since you left." Ino answers Naruto's question.

"So why were you chasing us anyway?" Kakashi asks pulling out his book.

All of a sudden a senbon goes pass Kakashi to a nearby tree.

Then "cat" appears behind Kakashi and whisper into his ear although everyone can hear her.

"I'll advise you to put that book away while we're on a mission." Kakashi could practically feel cat's dark aura on him he could feel his spine start to tingle.

Cat walks away from him and glares at Naruto and Sasuke.

"Let's go we should get their in a day or two we have no business to do with you feel free to do whatever you like." Sakura's cold tone could be heard no doubt about.

"Where are you guys going If you don't mind me asking." Sasuke finally speaks up after an eternity of silence.

"It's none of your concern." Sakura spits back not caring for the Uchiha's attitude. (A/n they still don't know if she's a girl or boy it will be revealed in this chapter.)

Sasuke glares at the person known as cat well he doesn't know that. "At least tell me your name."

"I see no need in that for my own team doesn't know my name." Sakura begins to walk away with the rest following.

"Psst Sasuke this guy creeps me out." Naruto starts to shiver from cat's cold voice.

"Let's follow them their leader said we can do whatever we want so we choose to follow." Sasuke begins to walk after them

Naruto sighs but follow reluctantly.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They finally make it to their destination well an hour away.

"We are to go undercover and find some information on Kinji Anura so we change into civilian clothes and meet back here in 10. With that being said she disappears to probably go change.

"We are finally going to see who cat is." Tenten says a little to excited.

"Yeah this is going to be exciting!" Ino squeals.

"W-we should probably go change." Hinata says shyly.

"Ok let's go girls." Ino says happy to get into some better clothes.

Everyone is changed and is waiting for cat.

"When I see this person I am going to kick their ass." Naruto says wearing his usual black and orange jumpsuit and his little sandals that stop right to his calfs.

"Your youthful spirt never changes Naruto-kun!" Lee in his usual green jumpsuit happy as ever now that both of his rivals are back.

"Whatever." Sasuke impatient not giving a fuck about anything wearing a grey high-collared short-sleeved shirt. He also wears blue wrist warmers with his shuriken armbands hidden wore dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his. He also wore a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword.

"I would be lying if I said I wasn't a little happy to see you two." Shino finally speaks up receiving stares since he was wearing. his jacket hanging down to his knees and the addition of a hood that obstructs his face even more and a satchel on his back with his shades covering his face."

"Who are you?" Naruto asks looking in his brain for at least his name.

Shino then turns depress mumbling something about not being remembered.

"Let's stop fooling around already and get going I want to finish this task as soon as possible." The voice sounds like it coming from all over the forest.

A beautiful woman walks back to the place they were suppose to meet with a undescribeable look on her face.

Everyone stutters even though Kakashi knew Sakura was the top anbu he didn't know she was so beautiful.

Sakura keeps walking then stops and looks around at the dumbstruck faces.

"S-sakura-chan?" She turns towards him scaring the daylights out of him with her eyes.

"Sakura what the hell happened to you?" Sasuke wondered as everyone agreed to that question. She was wearing her hair in a ponytail so it wouldn't get in her face and she wore a black tank top and spandex shorts and her usual knee high boots with a little heel on.

He had to admit she looked pretty damn good but he bets her skills haven't improved one bit.

"I don't find that necessary...team lets get going." She walks away not even bothering to look back at them.

Everyone was quiet on their way to the sound village so she decides to read their mind.

She does a couple of symbols and whisper mind reading jutsu.

Naruto

I can't believe it Sakura-chan has changed into a...a...a monster. Although she looks amazing she stills creep me out.

Sasuke

I wonder how strong this weakling has gotten she probably still likes me like the little worthless fan girl she is.

Sakura stops for a little bit and turns towards Sasuke.

She then disappears behind Sasuke and whisper into his hear.

"I'll watch what I'm thinking if i was you I wouldn't want any early deaths." Her voice stung with hatred when she said deaths.

Everyone didn't understand why she stopped and what she said to make the Uchiha freeze in his place but when she went back to hoping from tree to tree they didn't question her.

She continues to read minds

Ino

I've never actually feared Sakura until now but she's different. She's gonna take all of the attention from me.

Sai

Hmm ugly isn't ugly anymore what shall her nickname be now.

Shikamaru

I would have never expected sakura to be the number 1 anbu what happened to her.

Neji

She would be a truly worthy opponent indeed.

Choji

I wish Sakura would go back to her old self she creeps me out.

Shino

Who would of thought that Sakura Haruno would be the best anbu they have.

Kiba

I can't believe I said that the number one anbu wouldn't be a girl.

Just as Kiba was thinking that he didn't see a senbon until it flew pass his face only inches it went pass 3 trees. Kiba now scared stops thinking about a girl never being the number one anbu and focus on the mission.

Lee

My cherry blossom youthfulness has disappeared into nothing.

Tenten

Poor Sakura been hurt so many times by so many if only I could of helped her instead of focusing on my training.

Hinata

Naruto-kun is back but is still in love with Sakura-San I just wish he would love someone else like myself.

After hearing half of everyone thoughts her anger was taking a huge toll on the branches she steps on. Her anger spike so high the hole tree went some inches into the ground.

Kakashi then tries to get Sakura to calm down. "S-Sakura you're anger is getting a little out of control." What scared the shit out of him was how emotionless her face was and her yellow eyes.

Kakashi was frozen right then and there scared of what would happen if he did move.

Sakura stops on the branch and looks behind her to see a big mess.

Sakura closes her eyes and sighs when she opens them their back to their normal color and mutters an apology.

"We should walk on feet now wouldn't want any attention drawn to ourselves."

Everyone lands on the ground gracefully with no problems.

They finally reach the gates to the sound.

"I'll do the talking." Sakura says as if they would object.

"I think I should." Sasuke speaks up daring to object.

Sakura sighs for the what the third time that day.

"I'm not in the mood to argue back and forth so do what you like."

Sasuke begins to walk up to the guards and start talking to them.

Until they started laughing in his face which made the uchiha angry.

"What the hell is so funny." Sasuke asks well more like demanded them to talk.

"You killed lord Orochimaru and expect us to let you in." One of the guard says basically calling the Uchiha an idiot.

Sakura walks up and does a few hand signs and says.

"Nightmare of death." She flashes behind them two and touch their foreheads. (A/n sorry about the bold I just didn't feel like changing it like in the beginning.)

Then the two guards instantly faint and start shaking.

Sakura could feel her legs start to fail her and she thought she was going to fall until a blonde blur came and held her up grinning sheepishly.

"Are you ok Sakura-chan." Trying to look in her eyes for any emotion but she let one slip hatred.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooo

When they got to the motel they'll be staying at they instantly picked their rooms to rest up

Sakura walks out of the motel and walks to an open field probably a training field and meditates.

Naruto's pov

He was sharing a room with Sasuke and begins walking back and fourth.

Thinking about what he saw in her eyes. 'How could she have so much hatred in her eyes how did she get so strong.' He was still thinking about until Sasuke called his "name."

"Sit down dobe." Sasuke was laid back on his bed with his eyes closed.

"You don't understand Sasuke when I looked in Sakura-chan's eyes when we were younger it was never the look of hatred well towards me. But instead it's filled with a lot of it."

Naruto stops walking back and fourth and looks around for his jacket.

"Where do you think your going dobe?" Sasuke asks Naruto now sitting up with his eyes open.

"I'm going to find Sakura-chan and ask her." Naruto now determined tells Sasuke.

Sasuke laughs a little before talking again "do you really think Sakura would tell you she's emotionless but I'll come to watch you fail." Sasuke then gets up and walks over to me.

"Gee thanks for the support." They both leave but run into a bunch of their friends.

Normal pov

"Hey guys." Naruto waves to them in the lobby.

"Naruto and Sasuke was up?" Kiba asks them both.

"Oh nothing we were sorta gonna look for Sakura-chan you guys seen her?" Naruto asks knowing they most likely didn't.

Sasuke noticed them tense up but didn't say anything.

"Not really." Shikamaru says back bored as ever.

"Oh." Naruto says sadly.

"Cheer up dickless Sakura can take care of herself." Sai smiles this time a real one.

"Sai!" Naruto yells.

Everyone smiles and smirks or in hinata's case blush at the still same Naruto.

"I'm still going to look for her anyway." Naruto storms off leaving everyone confused. Sasuke sighs and goes after him.

Sasuke catches up with Naruto hearing him say something's about that Sai guy.

They finally find her in a sound nin training ground meditating.

"Well what's the plan genius?" Sasuke asks not holding back the sarcasm.

Naruto glares at him and speaks "well hehe I was sorta hoping you'll come up with a plan." Naruto smiles nervously.

Sasuke sweat drop but before he could retort he was interrupted by a female cold voice.

"What do you want?" Sakura's cold voice said in a not caring tone.

Sakura turns around towards them with a killer intent and hatred.

"S-sakura-chan we just wanted to know if you wanted to hangout you know like the ole team 7." Naruto suggests.

"No." She replies not even thinking about it.

"Pppplease Sakura-chan." Naruto begs her this time.

"No." She says again with no emotions.

"Why not?" Sasuke asks not really caring at all.

"I have my reasons and personally I don't find it any of your concerns." She does a summoning jutsu and a hawk apprears she writes down a message and the hawk takes the message and goes.

"If you'll excuse me I..." Sakura begins to say until she drops holding her head like it's going to explode.

Naruto and Sasuke looks at her in shock until she then goes unconscious. Naruto and Sasuke rushes over to her Naruto first one by her side and picks her up bridal style.

They start yelling her name but she won't answer so they decide to take her to th motel.

They get to the motel in less then 5 minutes and quickly finds Ino with Hinata and Tenten.

"Ino!" They both yell simultaneously.

Ino turns towards them shocked to see them with her captain unconscious.

The girls quickly runs over to them.

"Set her on the bed." Ino says surprisingly calm.

"W-what happen to her?" Hinata asks still in shock that their captain is unconscious.

Naruto sets sakura on the bed and tell them what happened.

Ino walks over to Sakura and uses her mystical palm technique on her head.

But then is knocked back to the motel wall just as that was happening the guys came in.

"What's going on here." Neji asks as Ino was getting helped up.

"Naruto explains the story again to the guys that just came in shocked.

"That doesn't explain why Ino got knocked backed into the wall." Shino added in.

"It's like her mind doesn't want to be healed or can't. Hinata use your

byakugan and I want you to tell me if you see something out of the ordinary when I use the mystical palm technique again."

Hinata nods and turns on her byakugan.

Ino then uses the mystical palm again the same thing happens again.

"Well Hinata did you see anything?" Naruto asks the shy girl who nodded to his question.

Everyone waiting eagerly for her to say what she saw.

"It seems all of her chakra goes straight to her mind to block out everything that has anything to do with her mind." Hinata says positive.

"Ino why don't you try going into her mind."

Kakashi suggest which Ino decided to do.

"Mind body transfer jutsu." Her body falls back but is caught by Shikamaru.

In Sakura's mind

"Wow it's so dark in here I can't see where her brain is." Ino then bumps into something probably her brain.

She then begins to look through her memories until one memory stood out the most.

Flashback

"Mom dad it's been awhile since I visited you I bet your probably worried about me but don't worry I got rid of all my emotions since you died and I've been abandon by my friends. Emotions are nothing but things that hold you back the next time I visit your grave...will be the next time I'm the strongest anbu member goodbye mother and father for this is the last time you'll see the emotion sad from me. My last emotion will be hatred towards all of my old friends."

Flashback end

Before Ino could look at her memories any further she heard a voice so she wanders around and is lead to a figure standing over another figure.

"H-hello." The figure steps aside to reveal Ino's body their all bloody up.

The figure steps into the light to reveal the person as Sakura.

"You know you were a big pain in my side to bad I had to kill you ." What scared the shit out of Ino was her eyes here blood colored eyes and the fact that she saw her body laying in front of her best friend.

Ino about to dispel the jutsu until she felt a punch that possibly broke her ribs. That's when the jutsu broken

Normal pov

Ino eyes open and she started coughing up blood. Ino then uses the mystical palm on her ribs to heal them.

Everyone shocked and dying to know what happened in Sakura's mind.

They could hear a few words in between Ino's panting. They heard the words death eyes parents friends and training.

They were waiting for awhile for Ino to heal her ribs until she was done.

"Ino are you ok now?" Choji asks as she stood up with a little bit of help from Shikamaru and Kiba walking her over to the other bed.

"Yeah I'm fine." Ino tells Choji who is still worried about her.

"Well what happen in there?" Sasuke says calm but in the inside dying to know.

Ino then burst into tears everyone looks at her confused.

"How could we have not known how could we be such horrible friends?!" Ino asks/cries.

"I don't understand what do you mean by that Ino?" Tenten asks sitting down beside her trying to calm her down.

Ino tries desperately to regain her composure. "Her parents died the memory I saw was her at their graves she said that emotions are nothing but things that hold her back she then said that we as her friends abandoned her. She then said goodbye to them for that was going to be the last time they see the emotion sad from her but instead her last emotion will be hatred towards us." She took a moment to continue as she blinked back tears.

"I heard a voice.." She whispers enough so everyone can hear her.

"What do you mean by you heard a voice?" Shino asks her reluctantly.

"Her eyes were red I saw my own death but the worse thing is she was the one who killed me and injured me like this."

After Ino said all of that everyone In the room looked shock, sad, depress, and last but not least regret.

Everyone was quite for a minute until they heard a loud bomb go off in the middle of the sound village. Some ran to the small window to see what it was they then saw the man they were looking for.

"It's Kinji Anura!" Lee says shocked.

With his loud booming voice he yelled. "Come out come out wherever you are leaf scum!" He then laughs evilly that echoes throughout the whole village.

"What do we do our captain is out of commission." Tenten asks aloud.

"We're going to need all the help we can get are you two in?" Kakashi asks Sasuke and Naruto.

Sasuke nods his head while naruto looks back at sakura and begins to think to himself.

'I'm sorry Sakura-chan I'll make sure your mission is a complete success.'

When Naruto was done thinking to himself he looked at everyone and grinned "you bet I'm in." Naruto says excited.

With that being said everyone gets ready to leave except for Ino and Tenten who's stuck watching over Sakura.

"Here we come Kinji Anura the leaf's finest at your doorstep!" Naruto shouts thinking he'll hear a unison of yeahs or something but instead gets a bunch of stares.

"What?" Naruto wonders why their staring at him.

"That's the best you can come up with you really are a dobe." Sasuke says with everyone agreeing except for Hinata of course.

"Whatever lets just go." Naruto grumbles at everyone agreeing with Sasuke.

Chapter 1 complete be mindful this is not a one shot ok theirs more i just want to see your thoughts on this little story your thoughts or concerns. No flames please also sorry for not updating my betrayal story for a very long time I will sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Sakura's back?**

**A/n ok I'm sure you've read the first story by now well not really since I'm writing this right when I was done with chapter 1. This chapter might be even longer then my last one depending on how I feel I got a little cold but I'm still my goofy self. Don't worry bout nun oh yeah to those who think Sasuke is scared of Sakura think again he's more confused or even shocked as the story progress on and on you'll see the reason why he isn't scared of her button shocked and Kakashi hmm haven't thought of that one but I guess Kakashi wilmay bubble get the closest to anbu Sakura since he can relate and although i never mentioned it in this chapter and the next one (i think) Sakura still thinks she's not strong enough but we'll just have to see what happens one of my reviews bought that to my attention thank you very much disclaimer time!**

**Disclaimer:I do not own anything.**

Ino was lying on the bed beside Sakura's staring at her form. Tenten walks over to her and sets a hand on her shoulder for reassurance.

Ino flinches from the light touch and breaks down.

Tenten sits down next to her and comfort her like earlier.

"Ino what's the matter why are you crying?" Tenten says in a light whisper.

"I-I just miss the old Sakura so much she's changed so much... And I can't do anything to help her." Ino cries as more tears flood out of her eyes with each word she said.

"Ino the only ones who can help her now are Sasuke and Naruto. We'll just have to hope that's enough if not then we'll make it enough to slap our friend out of her mood." Tenten gives an emotional and inspirational speech to try and cheer up Ino who nods her head in agreement and wipes away the tears.

With the others

"We're almost there!" Naruto shouts see the man on top of a huge building.

"Not so fast shrimps, if you want to get to the boss then you'll have to go through us." They turn around looking for the screeching voice and see a kid looking up at them.

Everyone gets a what the freak face on until Naruto speaks up.

"Sorry kid but we don't have time to p..." He's cut off by Sasuke "go run home and play with your toys or whatever." Sasuke turns around to leave but someone else stops him.

"I think my little brother wanted to play so I advise you to play!" She shout and does a few hand signs and yells out a jutsu.

"Ice cage!" A big ice cage appears out of nowhere and surrounds them.

The kid begins clapping his hands and jump up and down in happiness.

"I see looks like we're going to have to fight our way out then." Sasuke smirks probably happy to finally get some action.

"You got that right Sasuke." Naruto agrees getting into a fighting stance.

"Don't count us out yet Naruto and Sasuke!" Kiba yells and Akamaru barks in agreement and everyone gets into a fighting stance.

The kid all of a sudden gets serious and start doing a hand sign.

"Fire style:fireball jutsu!" He spits out maybe a hundred fireballs but they freeze.

Some were facing the kid and some were facing the lady.

"This is going to be fun by the way the names tippa." He jump up and down in excitement.

They notice that the girl begins to do some hand movements.

"Kiss of the frosted heavens." It starts to rain ice sickles everywhere.

It then starts to fog up the whole village not being able to see anything.

"My name is Maliah." Her bluish green eyes appear out of the fog and someone gets cut but who.

"It seems we have a tough opponent on our hands." Sai says stating the obvious.

Back with Ino and Tenten

"What's with all this fog?" Tenten wonders aloud.

The fog starts sinking in through the windows and fogs up the whole room in less then 5 seconds.

"Stay near Sakura." Tenten says running over to Sakura's unconscious form.

Back with the others

"Tenten, Ino, and Sakura. Anbu, anbu, and chunin." She laughs manically making almost everyone wince.

"Has the leaf fallen so low that they ran out of Anbu." She laughs again this time basically screeching.

"Big sister can I go now it's my turn?" He asks but not waiting for an answer.

"With this one jutsu you'll be lucky if you live!" He shouts over towards them."

"Neji Hinata can you see anything in this fog." Kakashi asks them taken up his co captain voice.

"Their seems to be chakra in this fog everywhere you look." Neji answers for the both of them.

"Awww the byakugan theirs one thing your missing did you forget your in an ice cage. The cage isn't just here to be here what do you think it's here for." She continues to laughs at their stupidity.

"If I could guess right this cage is sucking our chakra away and in about maybe 10 minutes we'll be out of chakra am I right or wrong?" Shikamaru sighs at the silence he's hearing which means he's right.

"Give the boy a cookie looks like you got it right." The fog slowly disappears to reveal the kid on his last hand sign.

"Finish them off little brother." She walks over to her brother side.

"Fire Phoenix!" A great big bird made out of fire appears out of thin air gawking at them and begins charging at full speed.

Everyone looks shocked but quickly tries to dodge but can't since the cage doesn't really manage the bird.

Naruto goes into sage mode and quickly does a Wind Release: Rasenshuriken and Sasuke quickly joins in and infuse the rasenshuriken with his blaze release: kagutsuchi.

They run straight to the Phoenix and make direct hit.

Everyone looks on in shock as the two moves collide into each other a huge explosion then occurs after a while making everyone fall back.

Naruto and Sasuke hands were burned very badly that needed treatment quickly.

Hinata being the closest to the explosion flew all the way back into the cage and hits her head bad knocking her unconscious.

After Kiba recovers from being knocked back by the blast he goes over to Hinata and carries her bridal style.

Naruto gets off the ground now out of sage mode and hands in pain.

"Ah man my hands are messed up badly I can barely do any hand signs what about you guys." Naruto turns around to see his friends getting up or already up.

"Not to mention our chakra is getting sucked out of us." Shikamaru adds.

"Maybe we should attack together as long as that kid doesn't use that jutsu again." Choji suggest rubbing the back of his head.

"We can try but I doubt we'll have any luck Naruto, Sasuke, and Hinata are out." Shino answer his question.

"I don't really need my hands I can just use my eyes by trapping them in a genjutsu." Sasuke says observing his hands burns"

"Let our youthfulness guide us through this fight." Lee says actually boosting everyone's mood.

"Lee's sort of right we'll take the woman out first." Neji says getting in his fighting stance. 'Although my chakra is going down we have to beat them and this cage isn't making it easy.'

"What about Hinata?" Kiba ask worried about the hyuga girl.

"Naruto will watch her since his hand hasn't healed yet." Neji tells Kiba who hands the girl to Naruto.

"Lets go Akamaru!" Akamaru barks running up beside Kiba.

"Shadow clone jutsu." Kiba yells Akamaru changes into a Kiba look alike and hops on their back Kiba first then the shadow clone then Akamaru.

"Human beast mixture transformation: three headed wolf!"

They then look like a Cerberus and use the tail chaser's spinning fang towards the two brother and sister.

The girl Maliah starts doing some more hand signs.

"Ice reflection." She smirks knowing she won this fight.

"With this jutsu it copies every move you throw at me how you ask by using your chakra." She begins to laugh while her brother jumps up and down.

"Allow me to show you an example." All of a sudden a ice looking Cerberus appears out of the ice and attacks Kiba.

"Don't think that this mirror is gonna break easy cause it's not." She watches as the two collide until she sense a chakra signature behind her.

A piece of the mirror breaks off and goes to her attacker and copy's him perfectly.

A Lee look alike pops out of the mirror and begins doing some taijutsu just like Lee.

"You see as long as you in this cage it's impossible to sneak up on me." Everyone counter parts appears out of the mirror and begins attacking them Naruto having to go up against two people since Hinata got knocked out.

Everyone wasn't doing so well at all Neji's ice counter part has the byakugan and is using The gentle fist Neji got hit by one of it and felt his chakra network freeze up.

"Naruto don't get hit by Hinata's gentle fist it'll slowly freeze your whole chakra network." Neji warns Naruto about "the gentle fist".

Lee wasn't having any luck neither not even with his speed. It's not a good feeling being wrapped in ice and thrown onto the ground. (A/n front lotus)

Shikamaru thought he had it the easiest bit was proved wrong the ice clone didn't even need a shadow. It shot as out of the ground to either strangle you or stab you.

Choji used his expansion jutsu but to his dismay the ice clone did the same thing they were having a little whose strongest match until the clone used his spiked human bullet tank. And hits Choji's side making him bleed.

The Sai look alike pulls out a ice scroll and makes some ice animal come out of it and attack him. (Super beast scroll)

Shino then uses his little bugs on the ice (don't ask me how). But the ice look alike sends out some ice bugs.

Sasuke with his hands still injured decides to use his Amaterasu but it has no effect. Sasuke shocked doesn't know what to do any more.

"Did you really think that petty everlasting flame will stop my ice even if it does melt how many times can you use it with your chakra so low." She laughs at the shocked look that quickly turned to angry.

"Damn she's right Kakashi sensei!" He turns towards Kakashi to see him with his Sharingan activated and Kunai in his hands.

The Kakashi and Sasuke clone begins to form some kind of ice wanna be chidori.

The two quickly get out of the way of the ice chidori. Barely Dodging for their life.

Everyone was panting hard from the continues attacks thrown at them and the lost of chakra they only had two minute until their chakra would be depleted. (a/n I think that's the right word for it.)

Just when everything was going from bad to worse they heard footsteps coming towards them everyone stopped what they were doing and looked over to the direction the footsteps were coming from.

5 minutes earlier

"Whew the fog is clearing." Ino says relieved of course.

They turn around from the window feeling an intense amount of chakra coming from their friend.

Tenten starts to shiver from the chakra. "W-what's w-with t-this c-chakra." Tenten stutters out while shivering.

Ino just shrugs and opens the window when she sees a message bird flying towards them.

Ino then takes the letter from the hokage out and reads it aloud.

"Dear Sakura, you have orders not to kill Naruto and Sasuke but bring them back to the village and I hope your mission will be a success.

From The 5th Hokage

"Should we write back?" Ino asks Tenten who nods her head which means yes.

Dear hokage, Sakura is a little out of commissioner right now so me Ino is writing this but me and Tenten are watching over her and the others seem to be fighting two very hard opponents but it's not the boss.

From Ino

She gives the note to the bird who flies off with it.

"From here it doesn't look like a fight they can win." Tenten says now speaking clearly and not trembling.

"Yeah but let's have faith in them for now." Ino says continue to observe the fight until they see two Choji one ice and one with flesh.

They then see the fake Choji use one of his moves and cut him in the side.

They look on in shock Ino goes over to Sakura's body and sits beside it.

She sighs and begin talking "Sakura I just hope you can wake up already."

2 minutes go by and they begin to lose hope.

Sakura's eyes begin to lift a little bit she looks to her left then her right to see Ino and Tenten with worried expressions on their face.

Sakura gets off the bed and instantly falls back down on the floor from the heavy chakra.

She pulls out her scroll with her stuff in it and takes out a black tank top that stops at her mid stomach and spandex shorts.

After changing right quick she gets her sword and takes her rubber band off her hair.

She looks over towards the other two and wonders how they ever became anbu if they can't even tell that she's up and about.

She pulls on her knee high sandals with a little heel. Sakura then does a ram seal to reveal her strength of a hundred seal on her forhead.

"Update." She says strapping on her Kunai bag along with the tape around her leg. Ino and Tenten finally notice that she's up and their shock but answers her none the less.

"I-It seems that they are going against their counter parts but in ice form and are trapped in that ice cage."

"Mhmm I see you two stay here this'll be finish in no time." Sakura says walking away from the window and disappears only leaving behind sakura blossom petals.

"We'll at least she's awake." Tenten say trying to cheer the mood up. While Ino just simply nods in agreement.

As Sakura is jumping from building to building she finally reaches the cage and walks up to it step by step.

Normal now

"Who the hell are you?" Maliah question the girl whose walking up to the cage.

"Sakura Haruno." She continues to walk up to the cage with those emotionless eyes.

"You know this ice is weak." She says the poison lingering off the word weak she looks around at her teammate in a bad situation.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto calls to Sakura who just ignores it.

She begins putting her gloves on slowly and begins talking. "In one punch I can break this so called cage."

"Good luck with that like I told them its im-" she was cut off by Sakura.

"I could care less about any of that I would wonder more about who will die first you or the kid?" Finish putting on her gloves on she turns towards her comrades.

"I would expect more from you as anbu members." She turns back towards the cage and closes her eyes when she opens them their yellowish green.

She then punch the cage but nothing happen.

"Hahaha after talking all that your little punch didn't do anything." The girl laughs at Sakura's "fail".

Sakura then taps the cage and it instantly collapse. Everyone shocked that it broke so easily. She takes her sword out quickly that no one even saw her take it out. She disappears behind them in a "after" swing pose.

Blood fly out of the cut of the little boys neck and falls back getting blood on his sister and herself.

She puts her sword back on her back and stands up straight and goes to the other side where her comrades are standing shock.

The older girl get furious that Sakura killed her little brother.

She then commands the ice counter parts to hurdle around her.

Before she could do anything else all of the clones shattered.

The girl looks shocked and then turns back angry.

"You have mocked me for the last time with this jutsu I'll finish you!" The girl screamed while doing a bunch of hand signs.

"Well Sakura thanks for nothing it was going much easier before you got here you know I bet your still the little same fangirl who would always follow me around and care more about your looks then yo-" "enough!" She yells cutting Sasuke off.

"If you say one more thing I promise you..." She pause for a minute and turns her head slightly Sasuke's way showing her bloody red eyes.

"I will kill you." Shocking and scaring almost everyone.

"I hope you have fun dying ice wave jutsu."

"Sakura-chan your eyes." Naruto says pointing out her eyes.

Sakura punches the ground and cause a wall of earth to stand up like a slab.

"Shit everyone back up." She tells them somehow saying it emotionless ignoring Naruto's remark and begins forming a jutsu.

Everyone listens to what sakura says at that moment Hinata wakes up with a pounding headache.

Hinata's pov

I slowly open my eyes and feel a head pounding headache begin to form.

I open my eyes some more to see a earth slab trying to hold off an ice wave.

I feel some hands grip me and a look up to see the face of the man I've loved for years.

A deep blush forms on my cheeks as his grip becomes tighter I then study his face which is mixed with worry and fear. So I look the direction he was looking and see my biggest competition for his heart begin forming a jutsu.

Normal pov

"Chidori." Sakura says shocking everyone even the owner Sakura then shoots a glance at Sasuke.

As if saying this is for you she charges towards the slab that's about to break and the ice at lightning speed.

Then a unison of Sakuras and Sakura-chan or San.

She collides with the Ice after fully countering the slab of earth.

Sakura slowly get moved back as the ice comes closer and closer.

"We have to help her break through!" Naruto tries to speak over the loud chidori.

Kakashi nods and performs the jutsu for the chidori and also dash over to where Sakura is.

Sasuke then begins to regret what he said to Sakura earlier he was just frustrated so he also tries his best to perform the chidori with his burns or his pride getting the best of him.

Once he manage to form the chidori he goes over to Sakura's left with Kakashi on her right.

Naruto notice that Hinata is awake and begins to set her down.

"Glad your ok Hinata." He says performing his shadow clone jutsu and forming the his rasengan and charges over to Sasuke's left.

Naruto smirks and vegans to speak while trying to break the Ice." Looks like team 7 is back in action." Naruto then turns to see everyone's reaction not really expecting one from the new Sakura.

"Hn." Sasuke says also smirking. Naruto and Sasuke then looks over to Kakashi to see his reaction.

Kakashi close eyes smile and makes a comment. "This is what it should of always been." All three of them turns to Sakura waiting for her blank expression and scary comment.

They see Sakura shaking either from anger or sadness from crying.

But are shocked to their core to see a little shine in her eyes and a tiny weenie small itty bitty smirk on her face.

The ice was close to cracking yet so far from cracking.

Sakura stops using the chidori and forms a new jutsu.

Her smirk grows a little bit and she yells out the jutsu name.

"Cherry blossom bomb." The jutsu was small at first but then becomes bigger by the second.

The guys turn around slightly to see a big ball of cherry blossoms in her hand and it's very unstable.

"W-what the heck is that." Naruto says looking at the big ball in shock.

"It's a new move I've been working on although unstable it'll be the end of this ice and her." Sakura says voice a hint of amusement.

She charges up to the ice and collide with it the guys jump away from the ice to allow her to finish it all off.

A huge explosion goes off causing her to fly back at top speed until she felt someone catch her.

She looks up to see a face see would have never thought in a million years would catch her Sasuke...

**Chapter 2 over what did you think honestly I feel like I'm rushing Sakura getting her emotions back but next chapter Sakura will explain why she went unconscious and what happen in her mind and they'll be heading back to konoha to but will run into someone they least expect and some crap will be happening. Just to let you all know I'm already done with chapter 3 and almost done with a very long chapter 4 so please be patient I'm going to let this story vac tch up to my other one and take a break but let's start a poll.**

**Out of all of these names awhile are my top 3 favorite? (Guys) {not gonna be easy} [hint: I'm into funny guys and strong guys]**

**Shikamaru**

**Gaara**

**Naruto**

**Sasuke**

**Gai**

**Lee**

**Neji**

**Kiba**

**Shino**

**Jugo**

**Kakashi**

**Iruka**

**Minato**

**Madara**

**Tobi**

**Obito**

**Killer bee**

**Asuma**

**Tobirama**

**Sarutobi(sp?)**

**Hashirama**

**Jiraiah(sp?)**

**Konohamaru**

**Udon**

**good luck guessing because it's going to be very hard and feel free to name your top 3 too whether their up here or not. If you get it right ill give your username a shout out on my Instagram.**

**Xoxo Makinnasty**


End file.
